With Sprinkles Please!
by StrawberryInsanity
Summary: Sequel to With Sugar on Top. Life is finally getting back to normal for the Mew Mews, but they're starting to wonder what Blue Bayou did with Royal Highness. However, once they find out, that becomes the least of their worries. KI TB possibly others


Yes, I know, I've been gone for forever, please don't kill me, but school kind of consumed my brain and didn't spit it back up until just recently, mainly because I was bored and sitting at home, sick. So here is the sequel to With Sugar on Top that people were asking for. I couldn't think of a great plot line until yesterday, but it's still not that great. Now I just hope I can still keep the people in character...

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!!!**

* * *

Recap:  
_Ichigo lost her memory after a chimera anima attack. Three months later, the aliens come back for a visit and when Kish finds out, he is determined to return her memory. To make things harder while the Mews try to keep Ichigo safe, chimera animas are reappearing after the Mew Mews defeated all of them. As it turned out, the Saint Rose Crusaders had returned, but Sweet Juliet isn't so sure about everything. Soon after Juliet starts going undercover to the girls' school, Ichigo gets kidnapped and the Mews and aliens have to act quickly.  
__Ichigo gets a second animal DNA infused into her and falls under Royal Highness's control while Sweet Juliet, Blue Bayou, and Happy Child devise a plan to use not-so-popular music to make the citizens of Tokyo fall asleep, unfortunately also affecting the Mew Mews. However, Purin is able to stuff her gloves into her ears and get Berry back to fighting.  
__In the end, Kish manages to get Ichigo to remember everything, and Ryou extracts Ichigo's unneeded DNA. All ends happily and Tokyo is safe._

_

* * *

_

"You're hiding something…"

He craned his neck to look at her from the couch, "What makes you think that?"

"You disappear at night." She said. "I wonder where you go."

"Just…out for walks." He made his excuse. "I don't like being so cooped up in here."

"They're starting to ask me things…I don't like it."

"What are they asking you?"

"They want to know…what you did to Royal Highness."

Blue Bayou looked scared as Sweet Juliet's wide eyes looked up at him from being glued to floor for the first time since she stepped into the doorway.

* * *

"Woo hoo!" Purin jumped on Minto's large bed, squeezing her plush monkey in a tight hug.

"Purin, don't jump!" Minto scolded her. Purin obeyed with a last jump, landing cross-legged on the bed.

Berry and Ichigo were stretched out on the floor, on a pile of pillows, looking through fashion magazines.

"I can't believe it's already summer break." Berry said, admiring a cute top.

"I know," Ichigo said, "It's seems like only a week ago we were still fighting Chimera Animas."

"Oh! Look at this!" Berry turned the magazine so Ichigo could see the pleated black and white plaid miniskirt.

"Kawaii!" Ichigo said, "You would look super cute in that!"

Eight months after life returned to normal for the mew mews and it was summer break. Their first day off and they had a sleepover at Minto's house to celebrate with fashion magazines, horror movies, and loads of popcorn and sweets.

They were all in their pajamas. Ichigo's were pink, Minto's blue, Retasu's green, Purin's yellow, Zakuro's purple, Berry's white, and Juliet's black.

"So, Juliet," Minto said, "You never did tell us what Bayou did with Royal Highness."

"I said he had never told me." Juliet said.

"Leave her alone, Minto!" Ichigo said. "What's it matter anyway?"

"He could have-oof!" Minto was stopped short by Purin jumping off the bed and whacking her in the back of her head with a cushion. "Hey!" Minto picked up her own pillow and whacked the small girl back, starting a large pillow fight between all seven girls.

By morning they were all asleep on the floor. Ichigo's cell phone rang, waking her up from the familiar tune. Groggily she got up, stumbled over to Minto's desk, and answered the pink device.

"Hello…?"

"_Ichigo, where are you girls?_" It was Ryou.

"We're at Minto's house, we told you about this." Ichigo answered, rubbing her eye with a fist.

"_It's five minutes past opening time!_" Ryou said, "_Get over here and help!_" The line went dead and Ichigo slid her phone shut, her sleepiness adding onto her annoyance at Ryou Shirogane. She looked over at the other six girls sprawled out on the floor and wondered how she would wake them up.

She decided to start with Berry by lightly shaking her shoulder.

"Hey, c'mon, wake up." Ichigo said quietly, "Ryou says we have to work today."

"Aaah!" Berry half whined and half yawned. "Really? On the first day of summer break?"

"You know how it is, today is the busiest day." Ichigo said. "Help me wake the others."

"Okay…" Berry slowly got up and crawled over to Purin.

Once all the girls were awake, they got dressed, cleaned up Minto's room, and headed out to the café.

Ryou was wearing an apron and running around, delivering orders to tables. "Get changed!" He yelled at them, "Tasuku is out making deliveries with Tart, but we need more people in the kitchen and waitressing!"

Ichigo sighed, "It's too early for this…" And walked off to the changing room with the other girls. Except for Juliet.

"Ryou?"

"What?" He answered, a little grumpily.

"Can I call Bayou?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, sure." Ryou said, pretty much ignoring her as he ran around the café.

* * *

Bayou was in the kitchen, making a sandwich, when the phone rang. Picking up the plate, he walked over to the other side of the kitchen and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Bayou…_" It was Juliet.

"Hey, Juliet, how is everything?" Bayou asked.

"_Just fine. I was wondering if you were going to come to the café today._"

"Ah, I hadn't really planned on it, I heard you would be packed today. Unless you want me to help?"

"_I think we'll be fine. I was just wondering…_"

"Something else is on your mind."

"_I just…they're starting to wonder if you…if…_"

"If what, Juliet? Are they bothering you?"

"_No, but…they think you killed him._" She whispered this, hoping no one else would hear.

"Killed…who? Royal Highness?" Bayou asked.

"_Yes._"

"Well, I didn't, so if they ask again, tell them I said I didn't."

"_What if they don't believe me?_"

"Then I'll deal with them myself, but look, I gotta go, see you later." He didn't wait for a reply, he just hung up and set the phone back on it's cradle. He walked over to the cupboards, took out some plastic wrap, and wrapped the sandwich in it, heading out the backdoor after.

Juliet pulled her small, black cell phone from her ear and stared at it, the small masquerade mask charm dangling from the left corner. Bayou was keeping a secret from her, and she knew it, but what was it?

Bayou stopped a few yards away from the house and used his foot to brush the leaves off of a hidden door in the ground. He pulled the old doors open and carefully walked down the steep stairs.

"Highness." Bayou said.

Royal Highness looked up at him from his mattress on the floor, behind the metal bars, smiling like a crazed killer. "Blue Bayou."

* * *

Ichigo sat on the counter, watching Kish make two banana smoothies, a dish of chocolate mint ice-cream, and get raspberry tarts from the fridge. He glanced over his shoulder at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He turned, crossing his arms over his chest, smirking at her, "Is there a reason you're staring at me or do you just like watching me?"

"I just like watching you." Ichigo smiled at him, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"Well, cutie, as much as I love having you watch me do anything, I have to get this to table seven." He gave her a kiss on the forehead as she handed him a silver tray. Kish carefully placed the smoothies, ice-cream, and tarts onto the tray and walk out of the kitchen just as Minto walked in.

"Enjoying your break?" Minto asked, a knowing smirk spreading across her face.

Ichigo blushed, "Yes."

"Well, don't get too excited, he still has to work and in about five minutes so will you." Minto said.

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo sighed, jumping down from the counter.

"I still think something is up with Bayou." Minto said, "Juliet might not know what, but I'm positive he did something to Royal Highness."

"What's it matter?" Ichigo asked, "He's gone and not wreaking havoc on Tokyo anymore, be happy."

"I am glad about that," Minto said, "But I'd rather not be hanging around a killer. Sure, the aliens sent Chimera Animas out to attack people and places, but they never really _killed_ someone."

"I get your point," Ichigo said, "But maybe we should just let things be."

"Maybe…" Minto said.

* * *

"So, Bayou," Royal Highness hissed, "Do anything exciting lately? I know I haven't, being locked up like an animal is quite boring." He paced around his cell.

"Maybe if you wouldn't act like one, I wouldn't keep you like one." Bayou said. Just as he reached for the lock, Highness slammed himself against the bars, gripping them and baring his teeth at Bayou.

"I was trying to keep this world from destroying itself!"

"Yeah, great plan!" Bayou retorted, "Destroy the world yourself before it does!"

"No one knows the meaning of peace anymore!" Highness wailed, yanking away from the bars and sulking to the back of the room.

Bayou unlocked the cell, "You have worse mood swings than a pregnant lady." Highness rolled his eyes and Bayou set the plate down on the floor. He locked the cell back up before leaving Highness to himself.

"Someday, Bayou…someday soon…"

* * *

Ta da! I hope it was okay, I know it was kind of slow but I had to rewrite it about four times before I liked what I had and didn't jump straight into the plot right away. This is just the very, _very_ begining of it all ;P Hope you enjoy!

Also, I'd like to have some oppinions on putting other couples in the story. I was thinking of **PaixRetasu**, **TartxPurin**, **BayouxJuliet**, and maybe **KeiichiroxZakuro** and **RyouxMinto**, because I _love_ those pairings. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
